


Marked

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: kinks [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always rough and needy between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: biting/bruising.

Her body was littered in bite marks and scratches, many she would need to cover with make up before she went to school tomorrow. She groaned softly as she felt Malia’s claws digging into her hips, she thrust up against Malia’s mouth, one hand fisting in Malia’s hair. It was always rough and needy between them. Malia marking her body, leaving proof that Lydia was her girlfriend, her mate. 

Malia’s mouth moved to Lydia’s thigh pressing softly kisses before sinking her teeth into the soft flesh making Lydia shout, nearly tearing out some of Malia’s hair as she tugged harder.


End file.
